


Let Me Relax You

by CelticKitten25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Tribbing, beer during oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: After learning of a busted up house elf slave ring, Hermione returns home looking to escape the day. Bellatrix has a request and knows the one way to get her way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Let Me Relax You

**Author's Note:**

> The beer during oral is a nod to one of my favorite SwanQueen fanfics and writers who is no longer active. This is dedicated to VioletScented.
> 
> This is not edited and posted in a rush during lunch. I will fix all mistakes later this weekend

Hermione flooed home after an aggravating day. Harry and Ron had managed to uncover an illegal house elf slave ring that connected several prominent pureblood houses. As Minister, she had run on an “Equality For All” platform, so she was expected to impose harsh punishments on those involved. However, one of the culprits involved her stupid brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy. The slime-ball managed to be pardoned of his crimes during the wizarding war only because Narcissa insisted on it. Which meant, her darling wife brought Narcissa’ case to her night after night after pleasurable night. It was a secret she would take the grave the fact the only reason Lucius Malfoy was free was because of her wife’s incredibly talented mouth that coaxed her to orgasm over and over. Hermione sighed, she wasn’t sure how she was going to get Lucius out of this mess but perhaps this will finally open Narcissa’s eyes to the lowlife her husband is. Even Draco had become estranged from the man. 

Hermione removed her dress robes and peered her head into the kitchen. 

“Bella, darling. I’m home. I’m sorry I’m late…” Hermione said as she leaned against the jamb of the doorway. She smiled slightly as she watched her beauty overtake the kitchen in a magical display of domestic magic. She sniffed the air. 

“Is that, what I think it is?” Hermione narrowed her gaze. Bellatrix turned around, her corset was tighten perfectly, creamy flesh pushed up from its confines. Bellatrix smirked and hummed positively. 

“Yes, it is your favorite roast with mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables. I went to the muggle butcher and made sure to get the best cut of beef for my hard-working minister.” Bellatrix cooed as she sauntered toward her wife. 

“Bellatrix..”Hermione groaned. She knew she was fucked. Cissa must have gotten to Bella before she did. There was no way she was going to survive the night without promising the full protection of one Lucius Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Draco were going to  _ kill _ her. Hermione gulped as she watched her wife smile seductively. She had worn  _ that _ corset and Hermione  _ knew _ there were no undergarments under that skirt. Paired that with the roast, potatoes, vegetables and Bella’s special red wine reduction, she was fucked. Fucked with a capital F. 

F.U.C.K.E.D. Fucked. Can I have it in a sentence? Yes, Hermione was fucking fucked. 

“I heard you had a hard day. Why don’t you sit down, my love.” Bellatrix said after she placed a promise of a kiss on her sulking wife. She smirked, knowing she was going to get whatever she wanted from the younger witch and head of the British Magical World. Bellatrix never felt more powerful than at that moment in time. She could sway the most important person in the government with a simple dinner, beverage and a (pleasurable) night on her knees.

“I’m so fucked,” Hermione muttered under her breath, letting the dark witch sit her down in the comfy kitchen chair. Hermione leaned her head into her folded arms and quickly beat her head against her arms. Bellatrix chuckled lightly as she hears the quiet “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” with every bang of her head. She schooled her face and plated their dinner. She knew, one bite of the roast with the wine sauce, Hermione would be hers to play with. 

“Here you go, darling. Cissy told me all about the big raid that Weasel and Potter were on. Draco, of course, was horrified.” Bellatrix said as she sat down next to Hermione. She daintily cut into her slice of the roast when she looked up at the exasperated Hermione. 

“What does Cissa want? Let’s just get this over now.” Hermione murmured. She looked at her wife, knowing she could never refuse the woman. Not after the love-filled years together, the losses they experience during the war. Not after nursing the woman back to health after Bellatrix was tortured by Voldemort’s followers for betraying him in the final battle. Not after fighting back to back, feeling Bellatrix’s magic work with hers. Her friends would get over it she said. 

Bellatrix actually looked appalled. 

“Why, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Black, I never! Cissa wants absolutely nothing! I just heard about the raid and I know this weighs heavily on you because of me. I only wanted to help you relax.” Bellatrix said with a slight pout. Hermione shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, love. You’re right. Today was extremely stressful. Harry and Ron were actually nervous to tell me. Can we just, enjoy tonight together? You can be Bellatrix and I’m just Hermione?” Hermione said as she took Bellatrix's hand in her own. She lifted it up to her mouth and placed a loving kiss on it. Bellatrix smiled. 

“Of course, Hermione. No more talk of work or family. Let us enjoy tonight and see where it leads.” Bellatrix said with a wink. Hermione let out a loud chuckle, already feeling the tension of the day melting. 

Hermione plowed through her delicious meal. Bellatrix turned out to be extremely talented with food magic to the point dinners with her wife were her favorite part of the day, a close second to the nights she spent between her wife’s legs. 

“Love, why don’t you go soak for a while. I am going to clean up and will meet you in a bit.” Bellatrix said as she held the tired witch close to her. With a peck on the head and a pat on the bum, Hermione was off to relax in her tub. She had felt so guilty for accusing Bellatrix of ulterior motives. She was going to make it up to her. Renewed with energy Hermione marched into the bed but was brought to utter speechlessness. 

Hermione was fucked. Super fucked. 

“Hello, darling” Bellatrix lazily drawled. Bellatrix was leaning back on her arms with her legs crossed. She wore no panties, a black garter set, stiletto heels and the green, silver and black corset that meant Bellatrix was DTF. 

“Oh, I am so  _ fucked. _ ” Hermione stammered. The heat and wetness increased between her legs and her heart picked up. She knew had the best wife but that corset renewed Hermione’s previous thoughts. That was the same corset that pardoned Malfoy the first time. It was the same corset that allowed Bellatrix to buy the fastest broom known to man for Teddy much to the anger of Andromeda and Remus. It was the same corset that allowed Bellatrix to dope McGonagal’s wine at the last Yule celebration. Yes, Hermione was fucked and would submit to anything Bella desired. 

Bellatrix chuckled darkly as she watched Hermione’s reaction. She indicated to the chair with a flick of her head. 

“Why don’t you sit down, love? No need to put clothes on.” Bellatrix said with a quirk of the eyebrow. Hermione stumbled to the chair that was in front of the bed. It put her at eye level with Bellatrix’s naked sex as she uncrossed her legs. Hermione gulped for the umpteenth time that night and whispered: “Fuck me.” She startled when she heard Bellatrix whisper in her ear “That’s what I’m trying to do.”

With a flick of her wand, deep beats pulsed through the room. Hermione’s jaw dropped as she watched Bellatrix dance for her, her body moving seamlessly, slithering like the snake her house was represented by. She watched as the nylon encased legs walked towards her and finally straddled her lap. Hermione let out a low groan as she felt Bellatrix’s wetness. Oh, Bellatrix wanted her. Hermione went to kiss Bellatrix but was refused. Bellatrix leaned into Hermione’s ear, nipping at it and said, “Just relax. Let me take the stress away, love.” With a delicate kiss on the temple, Hermione nodded and let her body enjoy the slow grinding of Bellatrix. She ran her hands up and down the thigh highs and enjoyed the soft moans and grunts of the older witch. The feel of the dripping cunt of her wife was her favorite. She leaned in and connected their lips, silently acknowledging that she  _ will _ do whatever Bella wanted. 

Knowing she won, Bellatrix grinned and kissed Hermione harder as she ground her hips harder into her love’s. She would come first before giving Hermione an extra special gift. She felt Hermione’s hand on her ass, helping her get herself off. 

“That’s it, baby. Come for me and I will do whatever it is you wish.” Hermione whispered as she leaned down and bit the flesh popping out of that damned corset. Bellatrix yelped and stilled as her orgasm rushed through her. 

“Fuck, I love it when you get that wet.” Hermione moaned as she felt Bellatrix’s release in her lap. Bellatrix chuckled lowly. 

“I know you do. But wait until what I have in store!” Bellatrix got up slowly and walked to her wand. With a flick of her wrist, Hermione’s favorite muggle bottled beer was in hand. Hermione salivated at the dark brown bottle, condensation dripping down the side. She could practically feel the foamy maltiness of the slightly bitter but hoppy brew.

“What do you need me to do?” Hermione said as she childishly reached out for the beer. Bellatrix huffed. 

“Why do you think I want something?” Bellatrix said, playing her part. 

“The dinner, the dance, the wonderful display that just happened and now my favorite beer? What else can I think but you need me to do something.” Hermione said. Bellatrix walked over and handed her wife the beer. 

“I don’t need anything...but now that you mention it…” Bellatrix trailed off with her pointer finger tapping her lip. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the words  _ pardon Lucius _ . 

“Let me eat you out while you enjoy your beer.” Those were not the words she expected to hear. 

“W-what?” Hermione sputtered. 

“Let me eat your wet pussy out and make you come in my mouth while you drink your delicious beer,” Bellatrix said as she slowly sank to her knees. 

Hermione’s jaw slackened as she let Bellatrix part her legs. With a saucy wink, Bellatrix looked straight into her wife’s eyes and licked up her slit. 

“Oh. my...fuckin...Merlin…” Hermione moaned as she tilted her head back. Her grip slacked on the beer, but Bellatrix saved it. 

“Drink the beer, my love. Let me relax you.” Bellatrix whispered as she lightly sucked on Hermione’s clit, enjoying the mingled taste of hers and Hermione’s wetness. 

Hermione debated for a brief second but decided, what the fuck. With a deep draw of the hoppy beer, she let herself relax as Bellatrix’s tongue worked her folds. Gods, it felt good. Hermione gazed through hooded eyes down at her wife’s bobbing head. She neither Ginny or Lavender did this for Ron or Harry. She grinned evilly at the thought and let the powerful witch submit to her. She straightened her back, opened her legs wide and gripped the back of Bellatrix’s head. 

“Fuck me, beautiful.” Hermione said as she gazed down into Bellatrix’s darkened eyes. 

“With pleasure, my love.” Bellatrix doubled her speed and left no spot untouched. Hermione pushed her hips into Bellatrix’s mouth as she drank heartily from her beer. With her head tipped back, she felt like the luckiest person in the world. She loosened her grip in Bellatrix’s hair but stroked it softly as she directed Bellatrix’s head to her clit. She was getting close when she felt one of Bella’s fingers entered her. 

“Fuck yes! Bellatrix, I love you, oh I fuckin’ love you” Hermione growled as she matched Bellatrix’s thrusts. Bellatrix smiled as she leaned her head against Hermione’s thigh. 

“I love you too, Hermione. Now, get ready to come for me.” Bellatrix said as she sucked steadily on Hermione’s clit. Hermione arched her back, clutched her beer close to her chest and let out a wail as she came in Bellatrix’s mouth. For that moment, Hermione was blissed out. No stress, no thoughts of elf slave rings or her stupid brother-in-law. Just the feeling of warmth and love from her wife. 

As Hermione’s breathing returned to normal, Bellatrix stood up and wiped her mouth and straddled her wife. She took the beer from Hermione and took a drink as she waited for Hermione’s eyes to focus on her. She gazed lovingly at those eyes. Those eyes that gave her life and hope. The eyes that will shine with happiness once she requests the thing she had been setting up to ask all night. 

“Bella, you always know how to relax me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Hermione said sincerely as she gazed into Bellatrix’s eyes. Bella felt a prick of tears, knowing the exact feeling. 

“I know and I wish we will never find out. However….you were right. I do want something...or rather...Cissy does…” Bellatrix trailed off, feeling slightly ashamed at the antics she went through to get to this point. 

Hermione sighed. She knew it would come to this but at least most of the stress had gone away. 

“I will try to pardon him…” Hermione whispered as she leaned her head against Bellatrix’s. 

Gasping, Bellatrix whipped her head up. 

“What? No! No! That’s  _ not _ what she wants! She needs you to sign off on the divorce because it was an arranged marriage made with old pureblood magic. Only the Minister’s office can dissolve those types of marriages. That or death. Cissy actually asked if she could kill Lucius and be pardoned but I thought that would be a bit too far. “ Bellatrix said. Hermione was stunned. 

“What? Of course! Of course I will. Oh thank the gods, we are finally rid of him! Oh my love, why all of this though? I really thought she wanted me to pardon him,  _ again _ ! Hermione said as she embraced the witch in her lap tightly. 

“Because I knew this was a stressful day for you and only I know how to truly relax you and ease you into these things that you don’t always know about. I knew you didn’t know you are the only person who could dissolve Cissy’s marriage and I wanted to relax you anyway.”

“I love you, Bellatrix. Thank you. Is there any way I can repay you?” Hermione smirked as she lifted Bellatrix up and walked them to the bed. Laughing loudly. 

“I can think of a few things. I think I need a little tender, loving care from my wife after all I did today.” Bellatrix said as she kissed her wife. 

“Lay back and let me relax you, my love.” Hermione said as she finished the beer and kissed her way between her wife’s legs. It was always her favorite way to relax. 


End file.
